Malice in Wonderland
by Raw Raw
Summary: "Run. Run as fast as you can I'll always catch you I'm the king of wonderland." The king said then cackling at his words. Sequel to Red Riding Hood.


**I know this was suppose to be up yesterday. But I lost my Internet. So here you go hope you like. I know it's short next one will be longer. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The sounds of branches snapping and voices talking woke Kendall from his sleep. He immediately noticed he had no weapons. He sighed in relief as the voices left. Kendall had a small sense of security when two hands reached into the tree and pulled him out. The blonde screamed and fought back only to have a rock being bashed into the side of his head.

When Kendall regained conciseness he held his temples and groaned.

"You're awake!" A voice said. He looked up as saw the voice belonged to a brunette with hazel eyes. The brunette had purple shorts that barely reached his knees, a purple and black striped shirt and knee socks.

"I'm James. Whats you're name?" He said giving Kendall two white pills and some water.

"Kendall. Ugh. My head is killing me." He said grabbing his head he felt as if he was being split in half. He quickly took the two pills and laid back down.

"Sorry bout that, you were being loud and red knights where in the area." James said

"Red Knights?" Kendall asked confused to what was happening. He was suppose to be in the village.

"Oh that's right you don't know let me take you to Logan." James said grabbing Kendall's hand and dragging him upstairs. When they passed a mirror Kendall got a good look at himself. He was wearing a beanie with what appeared to be a string or something wrapped around the base it dangled down the back of his head an to his back, he had on a pair of dark greet skinny jeans and a black vest with a white button up vest. James grabbed his hand and dragged him to a room.

"He's awake." James said to a figure sitting in a chair. James close the door and motioned for the blonde to sit down.

"Nice to see you Kendall I believe." A brunette said spinning to far them. The blonde shone his head as saw the brunette. Had a grey button up shirt with a purple tie and grey slacks with black shoes. he looked to classy for this place.

"First of all I'm Logan. Second were keeping you safe from the knights and the king." Logan said to Kendall who still had a confused look on his face.

"King?" Kendall asked he had no idea what was happening.

"The Red King. His madness is sickening, that's the best way to describe it. But he wasn't always like that he was a kid sweet kid. He used to be my friend." Logan said his eyes getting watery at talking about the king.

"H-He was a kind person. Until she got her influences on him." Logan said with hatred as he mentioned her.

"C-Carlos?" Kendall said still trying to process the information.

Logan heard Kendall says the Latinos name and he targets at Kendall wrapping his hand around his neck.

"How do you know his name? Huh? Answer me?!" Logan screamed at Kendall.

"I-I love him." Kendall said in a hoarse voice as Logan was cutting off his air.

Logan brought his face to Kendall's and took a big sniff.

"You smell like him?" Logan said letting go of Kendall. "Did you mate with him?" Logan asked in concern.

Kendall only nodded at the memory of the first time he shared with his Latino. Kendal grabbed his neck and wrapped his arms around himself and started to cry. He fell to his knees and started sobbing. He felt someone pat his back an he cryer even harder.

"Hey it's okay we'll get him back." Logan said kneeling down to Kendall's face.

"I want my Carlos!" Kendall sobbed into the air.

His sobs of pain and want turned into quiet whimpers and gasps.

"Your highness we have located the Hatter." A knight said kneeling down to the king as a sign of respect.

"Bring him to me. Alive." He said gripping his throne with his hand.

"W-Were going to need help you're majesty." The knight said cowering in fear.

"Fine!" The king said standing up and going to his balcony from the throne room.

"Citizens! Creatures! Listen to me!" Carlos said screaming at the crown below.

"I offer ten thousand gold pieces to the person who brings me the hatter know as Kendall Knight!" The king said in voice that changed tones once in a while.

He walked back inside and sat in his throne.

"You will be mine Kendall!" He said to himself touching the bite mark on hi neck.

"Soon."

* * *

**Hope you liked sorry for any errors. **


End file.
